Falling Angel
by talesofthepast
Summary: Skilled Meister Ashera Evangelina and her two weapons attend the DWMA, enjoying new lives in Death City. But as powerful enemies threaten her new 'family', Ash must confront the secret-riddled past she left behind to protect the people she loves.


**Aargh, that's it! I had to start my Soul Eater Fanfic or I would have gone insane! Once again, following the original story, but this one features the OCs, meister Ashera 'Ash' Evangelina and her weapons Lupin and Lucian Romanov. This will start with Ashera's Prologue story (which occurs right after Death the Kid's) and will go from there. Rate and Enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defence against the forces of evil which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and madness. The demons known as Kishin and their insatiable hunger for destruction. To ensure that the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the Grim Reaper, Death himself.<em>

_So basically, we're an organisation that exists to protect and preserve peace. I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Oh, well, that isn't important. For now, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work._

* * *

><p>It was a still night in Death City. The moon laughed its usual chuckle as it shone its light down onto the seemingly peaceful city. But, for those who protect Death City, the peace of the night is just a illusion that hides the villains that lurk beneath its dark shadows. Luckily for Ash, though, she was quite adept at seeing in the dark.<p>

On the landscape of Death City, silhouetted against the moonlight upon the calm waters below, sat the tall suspension Death City Bridge, connecting the inner city to the outer city. Upon the highest point of the Death City Bridge stood a figure clad in a white halter neck top decorated golden chains that criss crossed her front and back, as well as acting as the halter that held attached her top around her neck, and a pair of white shorts that were half hidden by a white sarong that was tied around her waist, protecting her left leg from the elements. Ash looked down at the small figure running across the bridge, like a hawk eyeing its' prey. She watched as the figure, a middle-aged woman hag with a wooden right leg and a large metal claw on her left arm, hobbled along with a large sack over her shoulder, hunching her. To normal eyes, she would be a helpless old woman. But not to Ash's. She could see past the facade straight to her soul: a Kishin egg. She could see more, if she wanted to, but Ash refrained herself. She needed to keep her mind on the job.

"Ready, boys?" Ash murmured as she traced her fingers along the handles of the twin daggers in her palms, resting lazily at her sides.

_"Ready as we'll ever be! Let's get fighting!"_ was the deep-voiced, excited reply from her left. She could see Lucian's toothy grin in her head, ready to go on the offense.

"_We're right by your side, Ash. Be careful_." was the gentle, eloquent reply from her right. Even in weapon form, Ash could see Lupin biting his lip nervously.

Ash grinned, "Let's go."

With that, Ash jumped off the point she had been perfectly balanced on and landed on the rails of the bridge. Positioning her feet just right, she slid down the icy cold railing, heading straight for the old hag. Once at the ideal point, she flipped backwards off the rail and landed, perfectly, less that 5 feet away from her target. The hag came to a startled halt as the adversary who had been mercilessly chasing her for the past hour suddenly materialised in front of her. Ashera flicked her long snow white hair out of her face and turned to the hag, getting into a defensive stance, her twin daggers brandished threateningly.

"Mrs. Lovett of Fleet Street Pie Shop, you have been found guilty of stealing and cooking human souls, as well as consuming them yourself. As a result, your soul is now a Kishin egg. You are no longer human" Ash held back the sickening feeling in her soul as she thought about what was in the sack, "In the name of Lord Death, the evil of your soul must be purged from humanity."

Lovett let out an unearthly screech and tossed the sack aside. She held her metal claw in front of her and brandished it threateningly at Ashera. She got into a running stance, ready to ram at Ash. Ashera grinned at the audacity of her challenging stance.

"I shall return you to the darkness from _whence you came_!" Ashera snarled as the two women suddenly ran at each other.

Lovett attempted to throw the first blow, reaching out her claw to grab Ashera's face. Ashera flexibly dodged her attack and was able to slice into Lovett's abdomen with her twin daggers, three times each, before kicking her away, connecting her knee high white boot with the hag's face. Ashera watched Lovett bounced into the suspensions of the bridge and nearly collapsed in pain. The hag gave Ash a glare that would have scared a normal person to their bones. She unleashed another screech.

"_**You- die- tonight**_!" Lovett shrieked brokenly.

"_Not this time, ugly!_" Lucian crowed in Ashera's head, "_Finish him off! Ready, bro?"_

"_As always, brother."_ Lupin replied.

"Alright! Let's end this!" Ashera cried out, "Lupin, Lucian, pistol forms! Go!"

Ashera threw her daggers up into the air as they began to glow a bright blue, temporarily blinding the wounded hag. Ash watched as her daggers shape-shifted into twin silver pistols. Ash leapt up and caught the pistols, turning them on the hag. The hag had her sight back enough to see what was happening to her.

"Eat soul wavelength, hag."

Ash pulled down on the triggers and unleashed all of her anger and disgust into each shot fired at Lovett. Lovett recoiled with each bullet, eventually being slammed into the wall of one of the archways on the bridge. But she still wouldn't actually die. The smoke cleared to show the hag bloody, bruised, wounded in almost every way, but still breathing. Ashera landed on her feet, right in front of Lovett.

"Final attack! Boys, twin scythe mode! Now!" Ashera ordered. She watched as the pistols in her hands transformed themselves into identical scythes, with black blades and a white and red zig-zag pattern along the dull side of their blade. Ashera then connected the handles of the scythes together, allowing them to meld into one double-ended scythe weapon.

Ashera unleashed a battle cry and attacked Lovett, twirling the scythe around her head and building up the momentum before she struck. She cut Lovett in half twice- her head from her body and her torso from her legs. Ashera stood back and watched as Lovett's body dissolved into nothing and in her place, a red and black soul floated in the air. It was such a ugly looking thing, but to Ash, it was so fascinating. It was a Kishin egg, a soul, something that had once been human. How did something like that come from a human soul? How would it look on the inside?

"Ash, you're doing it again."

Ashera shook her head as she snapped out of her daze, "Sorry, Lupin. Alright, boys, out you come."

Ash watched as the scythes split apart and flew out of her hands. They glowed bright blue again and finally touched down on the ground, in their normal forms. Lucian stretched himself out while Lupin wagged his tail to get the cramps out.

"Wow, that was a good fight." Lucian grinned up at Ash, "So who gets the soul?"

"Well, who got it last time?"

"Lupin."

"Really?" Ash gave an enquiring look at Lupin.

"Yeah." Lupin nodded his furry head, "It's Lucian's turn."

"Yahoo!" Lucian bounded over to the soul and licked his sharp canine teeth, "You're gonna be delicious."

Ash rolled her eyes as Lucian snapped his long jaw over the soul and swallowed it whole. Then she wondered, as she usually did, what it would look like if they ever ate their souls as a human. She hoped to find out one day, maybe, if they were ever lucky. Having twin teenage boys as weapons was hard enough, always a trial, but _cursed_ twin teenage boy weapons just made life that little more weirder. But while the boys were stuck in wolf form, there really wasn't much left to do but wonder.

"Satisfied?" Ash asked her energetic wolf twin.

Lucian smacked his lips, "Deee-licious!"

"Good." Ash nodded, "Now, fix up your fur. We must report to Lord Death."

Lucian used his paw to wipe his lips while Lupin sat on his hindpaws and patted down his fur. It wasn't as mangy or wild as Lucian's, but Lupin liked to be neat and presentable, even when he was stuck in the form of an animal. Once they were satisfied, Ash pulled out her hand mirror, which she had stored inside her coat. Breathing her condensation on it, she wrote in '42-42-564'. Ash immediately thought of the rhyme that Maka had taught her when she first came to the Academy.

'42-42-5-64, whenever you wanna knock on Death's door'

It sounded like a morbid nursury rhyme when Ash had first heard it. But now, it was just a fun way to remember his calling number. Ash tapped twice on the mirror after writing the number and watched as the entire mirror began to glow white. Ash waited until the white light faded away and she was looking into the Death Room.

"Lord Death, this is Ashera Evangelina, reporting in."

No reply. Ash knelt down, making sure both the twins could be seen as well as her. Ashera looked around the brightly coloured Death Room, looking like a sunny sky day. There was no one there- not anyone she could see.

"My lord? Sir?" Ashera repeated.

Suddenly, there was a giant white skull mask appearing at the mirror, completely filling up, out of nowhere, "SURPRISE!"

"AH!"

Ash raised an eyebrow and turned around to see both twins on their backs, their eyes spinning as they recovered from the mini heart attacks they just received. From the mirror, Ash rolled her eyes as she heard the Grim Reaper laughing.

"Ha, ha, it is always fun to give you a little shock now and then." Lord Death chuckled,

"Hilarious, sir." Lucian's voice dripped with sarcasm as he and his brother returned to their feet.

"So, how was your mission, Miss Ashera? I trust you have stopped Mrs Lovett's little schemes."

"Yes, her Kishin egg soul has been consumed and I have regain custody of all the human souls she collected during her tirade." Ash glanced over briefly at the discarded sack, "I shall bring them in to you immediately and let them be laid to rest."

"Yes, we know the procedure. Well done, Miss Ashera, Masters Lupin and Lucian. How many souls is that now?"

Lucian put on a thoughtful face, "Um... I've lost count. To me, they're just breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Lucian has attained 79 souls, while I have attained 83, sir." Lupin matter-of-factly informed them all.

"What? No fair! Why does he have more than me?" Lucian complained.

"Because I am not the one that is always being punished. If you behaved, Lucian, you might have as much as I do."

"You wish. Like I'd be a know-it-all nerd like you."

"Better a nerd than a mutt."

"Look who's talking!"

Suddenly, a hand came down upon both of the wolves' heads. They wimpered and looked up at the stern face of their Meister, eyeing them with a steely eyed determination and a bit of skepticism.

"I am talking to Lord Death. Do you really think this is the right time?" Ash turned back to the mirror, "Sorry, sir."

"Yes. Well, since you are training two weapons, Miss Ashera, you must make twice the effort to achieve the goal of making them Death Scythes." Lord Death reminded her, "But right now, you are making excellent progress. Your mother would be proud to see how far you've come."

Lord Death realised his mistake the moment he said those words. Ashera's fist clenched up so tight, she almost drew blood from her palm. She bit her tongue- almost drew blood there too- as she held back the words she really wanted to say about her mother: that she didn't care if her mother was proud of her, she didn't care if her mother knew if she was dead or alive. She didn't care if her mother was dead or alive.

Instead, Ashera counted to ten and replied, "I am sure she would be- Sir."

Lord Death hurried himself along, not risking to inflame Ash's temper further, "Anyway, I want to see you three tomorrow morning. I may have a special assignment which you three would be excellent for."

"Sweet. Another assignment!" Lucian howled in excitement.

"Thank you greatly, my lord." Lupin bowed his head respectfully.

"We will see you then, sir." Ash replied.

"Well, until then, over and out!"

With that, the image on the mirror faded away, leaving the three of them alone again. Lupin padded himself over to the sack and dragged it over to Ash by his mouth. Wordlessly, Ashera slung it over and her shoulder and stared up at the grinning moon. She sighed- the night was indeed peaceful, when it wasn't being destroyed by human soul-eating monsters. Ash paused in her thinking as she felt the fur brushed past her right leg. Looking down, she saw Lupin, doe-eyed, staring up at her. Smiling back at him, she nodded.

"Alright, boys. Time to head home." Ashera began walking across the bridge, the two wolves bounding after her, "We've got a big day tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Sorry it's so short. I was rushed. <strong>

**Read, review and do what you do! Please, no flaming!**


End file.
